


Eat me up

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood Play, Cannibalism, Doctor!Blaine, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine love vore. Yum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat me up

‘Where can I do it tonight?’ Kurt asks, his index finger trailing over the dents in Blaine’s shoulder. Scabbed patches, the rebuild of skin where a chunk had been bitten out. A bluish tinge spotted the edge, bruised from Kurt’s lips. A plaster over half the wound, soaking up an ooze of blood. The tell tale signs of Kurt.  
‘Erm,’ Blaine thinks, twisting his head round to view his body in the mirror. ‘Maybe my hip? I have work next week, I don’t want them seeing.’  
‘Okay.’  
Kurt reaches forward to kiss Blaine, Kurt’s mouth lingering over Blaine’s lips. A thousand words pass between them, said in a second of silence. Then Kurt’s going into Blaine’s work satchel, pulling out a new sachet of cream.  
‘Have they noticed yet?’ Kurt asks, tearing it open.  
‘No,’ Blaine smirks. ‘They’re so dumb Kurt, so stupid. I could take our months supply of steroids home and they wouldn’t notice.’  
Blaine shivers then, unsuspecting of the cold gel as Kurt applies it over his hip. It tingles, separating the flesh from the rest of his skin.   
‘Fifteen minutes?’  
‘Yep,’ Blaine answers. Then Kurt’s gone, presumably to look at some porn as the cream starts working. Blaine’s left on the bed, naked and bare. Looking down at his torso, he can easily make out the scars of their sex life. Vast chunks of skin were absent, leaving behind rugged white scars, no feeling in the tissue there. They littered his thighs too, giving the appearance of a drug addict or wounded solider. Blaine didn’t mind them though. Kurt said they were beautiful.  
It’s ten minutes later when Kurt walks in, visibly flustered. His cheeks are pink and the hard line of his cock is visible through his pants. Smiling at his return, Blaine lies face-down on the bed, pushing his luck as he spreads his ass cheeks apart.  
Kurt ignores his actions, slaps is hands away until he has no distractions. The cream’s only been on for ten minutes, can’t have worked properly yet, but Kurt doesn’t care. Blaine can deal with it.  
Leaning forward, he kisses the half-numbed patch before pulling away to stare at it. There’s a quick spank of his hand, palm finding Blaine’s soft cheek as the harsh sound of skin on skin fills the air. Underneath him, Blaine groans at the touch, wincing slightly as a pang of heat erupts in his ass. It hurts so much, but somehow the pain gets translated into pleasure on the way to his brain.  
When Kurt’s done watching the red blush fade away, he leans down again, resting his mouth over Blaine’s hip. The touch warns Blaine for what’s next, prepares him for the way Kurt’s jaw stretches wide as he sinks his teeth into Blaine, knowing at the soft, fatty skin as he bites into Blaine’s hip. He’s so used to the pain now that if feels almost homely, as if he spends every day working at the hospital to come home to this.  
Kurt sucks as he bites, knowingly leaving a bruise under his mouth, tell tale specks of blue and green which would darken over the upcoming days. And then comes his bite, teeth sinking further into Blaine’s plump skin, Kurt jamming his teeth down as far aw they will go. He knows Blaine is tensed underneath him, stifled screams ad pleas locked in his mouth. But Kurt continues, encouraged by the taste of blood which fills his mouth, canines finally piercing the skin.  
He pulls back for a second, just to gaze at the pinpricks left in the skin, a trickling of blood already started. The scarlet is glazed over Kurt’s lips, speckles glistening in the sunlight which streams in from the window.  
He’s reaching down to pull his cock out of his pants, knows Blaine is doing the same from the way his body is seemingly grinding into the bed. Then Kurt’s got a strong fist round his hard length, beginning to jerk himself off as he concentrates on the raw, metallic taste left on his lips.  
A second later and he’s back at Blaine’s skin, knowing his way further, deepening the cuts. There’s a sudden, soft clump of flesh in his mouth, rolled under his teeth and chewed upon before being spat out. It falls on the sheet, pink flesh a stark contrast against the crisp white.   
Now the first part’s started the rest comes easier, Kurt moaning in arousal as chunks of flesh are picked away, swallowed into his stomach as Blaine cries out underneath him. There’s a struggle with a particularly large chunk, it’s hung on by a thread of tissue and Kurt has to rub Blaine’s back to sooth him as Kurt’s teeth cut it off. When it’s gone Blaine gives a whimper, which, combined with the large lump sliding down Kurt’s throat, makes Kurt’s balls tighten in the heat which washes over him.  
He’s still jerking himself off, fist moving faster now as he takes care to wipe some blood over his cock, longing for the way the red looks against the flushed pink, how it just fits, perfectly and gorgeously as he wipes Blaine on him. He won’t last much longer, he knows, and from the way Blaine’s bucking into the mattress, neither will he.  
Pressing his lips against the ruined him once more, Kurt continues to bite, chewing his way deeper into Blaine, the bubbles of blood like soap in his mouth, washing him with sparks of pleasure. The taste of flesh is still so foreign it excites him, stomach knotting as he reaches his climax.  
He arches his hips up, cock pointed at Blaine’s crack as he comes, head staring at the way he shoots his load over Blaine, thick ribbons of cum falling in streaks. It all looks so pretty, the white mixed in with the red, icing on Blaine’s tan skin. Blaine can feel the warmth of the semen, knows Kurt has finished, and allows himself to come also. His orgasm is desperate, hips slamming down on the mattress as his cock pulses, trapped underneath him.  
Then there’s a gentle hand wiping over him, an anti-bacterial wipe cleaning off the worst. And then there’s gauze and tape, sealing the wound off. And finally, there’s Kurt’s kiss, a goodbye to another patch of skin. A scar would be their souvenir, eternally sketched over Blaine’s skin.


End file.
